L'avantage du poison
by mina-laris
Summary: Et si un poison n'était pas forcément quelque chose de mauvais, Suigetsu va apprendre qu'un poison peut aboutir à bien plus qu'à des symptômes désagréables, à ses dépends bien entendu. désolé je suis vraiment nul en résumé donc laissez parler votre curiosité et venez y jeter un petit coups d'oeil.
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjours tout le monde ^^

Alors voilà laissez moi vous présenter le premier chapitre de la première fanfiction que j'ai écrit alors celle-ci date d'il y a un très long moment et malgré le fait que j'ai corriger un max de fautes d'orthographe cela n'a jamais été mon fort alors please soyez indulgent ^^

Sinon bien je vous laisse découvrir les prémisses de mon esprit tordu lol

et bien évidemment les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas mais est-ce vraiment utile de le dire parce que franchement se c'était le cas ce manga serait depuis longtemps catégoriser yaoi lol

Sur ce bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Le combat faisait rage, des explosions survenaient de tout sens, la terre ne cessait de trembler, des gémissements de douleur se faisait entendre de toutes parts.

La scène sous nos yeux n'était autre qu'un véritable carnage, ce qui avait été une plaine n'était désormais qu'un vaste terrain vierge de toute verdures, des cadavres ou mourant jonchaient le sol.

Comment cela était-il arrivé déjà ?

(Flash back)

Notre route nous avait menés près d'un des anciens repère d'Orochimaru lorsque Karin s'était brusquement mise à crier. Nous nous étions stoppés sur le champs, j'avais immédiatement activés mes sharingans et observais ainsi une multitude de silhouettes s'approcher. Sans plus attendre j'avais dégainé Kusanagi ce qui eu pour effet d'alarmer mes deux autres coéquipiers qui se mirent enfin sur leurs gardes, ne faisant plus grand cas des alertes incessantes de Karin ils attendaient mes propres réactions avant d'agir.

- Enfin, je commençais à sérieusement m'ennuyer, on va s'amuser, ils sont combien ? Lâcha Suigetsu avec un plaisir malsain non dissimulé.

- Crétin, il y a plusieurs centaines de cobayes qui se dirigent vers nous sûrement avec la ferme intention de nous faire la peau et toi tu trouve ça drôle ? Explosa Karin ses nerf mis à rudes épreuves, après une courte pause elle continua sur un ton qui trahissait la peur qu'elle tentait de cacher, … de plus, c'est dans ce repère que maître Orochimaru avait mis au point certains poisons plus que dangereux.

- Cool, plusieurs centaines on va pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie !

La rousse allait répliquer violemment quand l'aîné du groupe la coupa calmement :

- Du poison ? De quel genre ?

- Croit moi Juugo tu n'a pas envie de le découvrir, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils ne tuent pas sur le coups mais leurs effets diffèrent d'un poison à l'autre et durent plusieurs heures à condition de tenir jusque là, je n'ai pas plus d'information à ce sujet. Mais si les prisonniers ont mis la main dessus, même nous nous sommes en danger...

Elle fut coupé par une gerbe de sang éclaboussant légèrement ses vêtements, gerbe causé par l'entaille que ma lame venait de creuser dans le corps d'un cobaye pensant nous attaquer par surprise, le tuant immédiatement.

- Attention, ils arrivent.

Ma voix n'avait été qu'un murmure mais les trois autres avaient parfaitement parfaitement entendu et compris l'ordre que cachait ce simple murmure, nous nous lancions dans la bataille sachant qu'ils ne nous laisseraient tranquille que lorsque l'un des deux camps serait anéanti.

(fin du flash back)

Le combat avait duré bien trop longtemps à mon goût, je finis d'achever les quelques survivants avant de rengainer Kusanagi en me dirigeant vers Karin et Juugo qui s'étaient rejoins un peu plus loin.

Une fois à leur hauteur, je scrutais les environs mais seul l'atmosphère de la mort me faisais face. Après un soupir agacé je pris la décision de briser ce silence reposant :

- Il nous en manque un, où est-il ?

Je sentis le regard hésitant de Juugo et celui ravi de Karin dans mon dos avant que cette dernière ne réponde toute jouasse :

- Oh il a dû partir mourir dans un coin, ce n'est pas grave on est bien mieux sans lui, aller Sasuke partons, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Je ne fis guère attention à la réponse de la jeune femme et me tournais vers le grand roux qui affichait un air grave.

- J'ai vu Suigetsu se faire attirer par plusieurs d'entre eux, ils devaient être une vingtaine, au début ils nous observaient en retrait puis se sont regroupé près de Suigetsu avant de fuir, leur but était sans doute de l'éloigner de nous, ensuite je les ai perdu de vu désolé Sasuke.

Je soupirais une seconde fois et le porteur du sceau maudit m'indiqua la direction que notre compagnon avait suivi.

Après quelques minutes, nous nous retrouvions dans une forêt dense, des corps recouvraient le sol mais toujours aucune trace du requin, à en juger par le nombre de corps inertes sur le sol, d'autres cobayes s'étaient joint au combat, cela confirmait la théorie de l'embuscade.

En continuant notre route, nous tombions sur les derniers corps, le chemin tracé par les morts laissé derrière s'arrêtait là mais toujours aucune traces de notre épéiste.

- Aller Sasuke, il est mort arrêtons de le chercher et puis de toute façon on ne devrait pas rester en territoire ennemis plus longtemps, il y a des patrouille ninja dans le coin on ferait mieux de ne pas traîner. Cet idiot n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, il n'avait qu'à pas se laisser avoir par un piège si évident !

''Et c'est celle qui se cache dans un coin en attendant que les combat cesse qui ose dire ça'' pensais-je excédé, j'allais répondre à la kunoichi sensoriel par une réplique bien sentie lorsque je sentis une présence dans mon dos, je me retournais la main sur la garde de mon épée mais me détendais dans la seconde.

- Eh, tu ne croît pas que tu m'enterre un peu vite là ?

Suigetsu était appuyé contre un arbre se tenant les côtes. Il semblait tenir difficilement debout, de plus son corps était recouvert de sang et au vu de sa respiration haletante je doutais fortement qu'il n'appartiennent qu'à ses adversaires.

Karin le regarda totalement ébahie :

- Pourquoi... pourquoi je n'ai pas sentie ton chakra ?

J'activais à nouveau mes sharingans et vis avec stupéfaction que le chakra du jeune au regard améthyste avait disparu ce qui n'était normalement pas possible puisqu'il était vraisemblablement encore en vie.

Malgré ma grande surprise, je pris soin de garder un visage parfaitement stoïque et c'est avec une voix à la fois calme et ferme que je m'adressais à Karin et Juugo :

- Vous deux, allez rejoindre Madara comme prévu et donnez-lui les informations que nous avons collectés sur l'hôte d'Hachibi, dites-lui que nous partirons le capturer lorsqu'il le souhaitera, faites-lui aussi part de ce qui est arrivé ici, restez à ses côtés et obéissez lui pendant mon absence. Nous vous rejoindrons quand Suigetsu aura suffisamment récupéré.

Les voyant hésiter, je leur lançais un regard noir qui suffit à les dissuader de protester.

Une fois les deux roux hors de vue, j'entendis le ricanement typique de l'épéiste de Kiri suivit d'une de ses remarque des plus constructive :

- Wouah, Sas'ke tu m'épate là, réussir à faire une phrase aussi longue j'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisse sortir un tel débit de mots à la suite... Ah ! Et pourquoi t'a pas dit à Karin d'utiliser sa technique pour me soigner, je suis sûr que si c'est toi qui lui demande elle accepterait de soigner n'importe qui même moi, ça nous aurait fait gagner du temps et...

Je me déplaçais en un éclair derrière lui et le frappait du tranchant de la main à la nuque lui faisant perdre connaissance et le peu d'équilibre qu'il tentait de maintenir.

Je le rattrapais avant qu'il ne percute le sol.

- Tu parle trop.

J'invoquais l'un des aigles à mon service et installais mon fardeau dessus avant de prendre la direction du repère d'Orochimaru, il s'y trouvait peut-être une chose pouvant m'intéresser.

* * *

Bien alors comment avez-vous trouvez cette entrée en matière ?

Bon je vous l'accorde je n'ai jamais supporter Karin sérieux elle m'exaspère elle pense sérieusement pouvoir attirer notre beau brun alors que ce dernier a Suigetsu ou Naruto en face de lui ? ha hum je m'excuse pour cet écart de conduite auprès des potentiel fan de Karin (même si j'ai du mal à m'y faire, il y en a lol) ^^

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre et n'hésitez pas à laisser une ptite review ^^

Bon pour ce qui est de la suite j'apporte quelques modifications au chapitre suivant et je le poste le plus vite possible à bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde ^^

Alors tout d'abord je tiens à faire mes plus profondes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce nouveau chapitre mais pour ma défense je tiens à préciser que ce qui devait au début n'être qu'une relecture avec quelques petites corrections s'est avérée être une totale modification de l'histoire donc ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu... oui je sais, je suis impardonnable :'(

Une dernière chose, je suis désolé mais j'ai oubliée de prévenir au chapitre précédent, l'histoire se déroule du point de vue de Sasuke sauf indication contraire ^^

Aussi, en _italique_ se sont des pensées de Sasuke et en **gras** se sont des paroles hors dialogues.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Les repères d'Orochimaru avaient toujours recelés une atmosphère lourde et macabre à cela s'ajoutait une décoration des plus lugubre. De plus, pour une raison inconnu, l'impression d'insécurité était bien plus présente ici que dans n'importe quel autre repère que j'avais auparavant visité et autant dire qu'il y en avait un bon nombre.

Faisant fit de ces désagréables sensations, je m'enfonçais dans l'antre sombre suivit de près par le volatile transportant mon compagnon toujours inconscient.

Une odeur nauséabonde flottait dans l'air, ce que je cherchais se trouvait certainement dans l'une des salles de tortures ou dans une salle d'expérience, et en général c'est de l'un de ces endroits que proviennent les odeurs de décompositions, de chairs calcinés et autres horreurs de ce genre.

Nous arrivions donc dans une salle qui, sans grande surprise, semblait servir à tester les poisons, dont parlait Karin, sur des êtres humains en d'autre termes il s'agissait d'une salle d'expérience et de torture ''_pas étonnant que l'odeur soit si forte'' _pensais-je avec dégoût.

En observant la pièce, on pouvait apercevoir de gros bocaux contenant divers fluides aux couleurs plus suspectes les unes que les autres, les contenants en verres se trouvaient dans un alignement parfait à gauche de l'entrée, ils étaient tous plein sauf deux seulement à moitié plein.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un plan de travail en fer impeccable totalement dépourvu de la moindre tâche, preuve que cette dernière était encore utilisée il y a peu. Les cobayes que nous avions éliminés précédemment devaient se servir de cet endroit pour tester eux-même les poisons dans l'optique de s'en servir par la suite.

En tournant la tête vers la partie droite de la pièce, je pus observer une rangée de menottes reliées à l'épais mur de pierre par de grosses chaînes sans aucun doute impossible à briser dans l'état dans lequel devait se trouver les personnes pour qui elles étaient destinées, les traces de sang mélangés à celles de rouilles qui les tâchaient ne faisait que renforcer cette idée.

Je fus sortie de mon observation par un violent battement d'ailes dans mon dos, je me tournais vers l'aigle en lui lançant un regard agacé.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, j'accepte que tu fasse appel à moi lorsque tu est en danger mais sache que je ne te permettrais pas de me considérer comme un vulgaire moyen de transport pour tes amis.

Je tiquais légèrement au mot ''amis'' mais ne dis rien. Je repensais vaguement à la mise en garde de Karin à propos des effets inconnus des poisons de cet endroit et jetais un regard à l'homme inconscient. Après avoir été séparé du groupe, il avait sans doute sous-estimé ses adversaires et s'était fait avoir par l'un de ces poisons, il était presque sûr que l'un de ces liquides inconnus se trouvant dans la pièce était aussi présent dans le corps de mon équipier et la disparition soudaine de son chakra devait en être l'un des effets.

Après une rapide réflexion, je reposais mon regard sur l'invocation.

- Dépose le là-bas. Lui ordonnais-je en lui désignant d'un signe de tête le mur orné de menottes.

L'aigle s'exécuta et laissa tombé le jeune homme évanoui au sol sans aucune délicatesse.

Je m'approchais sans un mot et redressa Suigetsu de façon à pouvoir attacher ses poignets à l'aide des menottes fixées au mur.

Ainsi, il se retrouvait dans une position assise, dos au mur, les bras au dessus de la tête.

Je me redresse sans plus de cérémonies et retourne vers les cuvettes contenants les divers poisons non sans lâcher un ''**tu peux partir**'' à l'adresse de l'oiseau que j'entends ricaner avant de marmonner ''**tellement cruel même parmi les siens**'' suivi d'un ''POUF!'' accompagné d'un écran de fumé m'indiquant son départ.

Enfin au calme, je commence à chercher dans les quelques tiroirs présent et ne met que quelques secondes à trouver les dossiers convoités.

Kabuto faisait toujours des comptes rendus de ses expériences afin de garder un traces écrite et cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était la personne chargé de tester ces précieux poisons.

Avec cela je pourrais sans doute en apprendre plus sur leurs effets.

…

Plus j'en apprend sur ces poisons, plus je suis fasciné et à la fois écœuré par eux.

Comment pouvait-on mettre au point un produit se solidifiant une fois injecté dans l'organisme bouchant ainsi toutes voix respiratoire tuant la victime par asphyxie.

Un autre anesthésiant chaque muscles, chaque organes jusqu'à l'arrêt total de ces derniers amenant une mort lente.

Cependant, le plus cruel était celui résultant à une dissolution lente et douloureuse des organes internes, il est écrit que la victime ressentait chaque gouttes du produits dans son corps au point d'être capable de dire lequel de ses organes était touché, puis il mourrait dans une longue agonie.

C'est un léger grognement qui me sortie de ma fascination malsaine pour ces dossiers. Je tournais légèrement la tête en direction du perturbateur et pus observer Suigetsu émerger des limbes de son sommeil.

- Ngnnnn

Il leva difficilement la tête et ses yeux améthyste s'ouvrirent peu à peu.

Il bougea légèrement faisant cliqueter ses chaînes. Le bruit de la ferraille accompagné par la restriction de ses mouvements sembla lui faire prendre conscience de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en même temps qu'il aperçu ce qui entravait ses poignets. Il commença à se débattre, son visage transpirant la panique, cette peur qui déformait ses traits chaque fois qu'il se trouvait face à un adversaire plus puissant que lui ou dans une situation hors de son contrôle se faisait actuellement ressentir.

Ce comportement en total contradiction avec sa perpétuelle confiance et son arrogance me faisais toujours l'effet d'un spectacle des plus amusant, un divertissement dont je doute pouvoir me lasser.

Je ne pus empêcher un ricanement moqueur sortir de ma bouche, le faisant sursauté, il se tourna vers moi s'apercevant enfin de ma présence.

J'eus tout le loisir d'observer son visage se détendre instantanément.

_''Alors comme ça il se sent en sécurité avec moi ? Et moi qui pensais que sa soit disant confiance en moi n'était qu'une mise en scène pour atteindre ses objectif plus facilement...''_ pensais-je un sourire hautain se dessinant sur mon visage.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre ramenant mon attention sur l'épéiste, me préparant mentalement à une avalanche de paroles.

- Sas'ke, je comprend pas il y a un problème... je n'arrive pas à me libérer, fit-il après avoir secoué ses poignets comme pour prouver que ses membres refusaient de se liquéfier, après une pause de quelques secondes il reprit, et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi je suis attaché ?

- Tu a été touché par un poison et je n'en connais pas les effets. Je t'ai immobilisé le temps de faire des recherches.

Bref, clair et précis pas de paroles superflus. Mais le silence fut de courte durée, de toute évidence l'autre ninja ne sembla pas emballé par le calme.

- Hum... ok... et sinon, t'as trouvé quelque chose ?

Après un soupir je me concentrais de nouveau sur le calepin que je tenais et tournais quelques pages avant de déclarer :

- Ton chakra sera complètement bloqué pour une durée indéterminé mais ta vie n'est pas en danger.

Certes un poison capable de bloquer totalement l'arrivé de chakra peut s'avérer fatal dans un combat mais en dehors ce n'est pas vraiment alarmant.

- Cool... et du coups, pourquoi tu ne me détache pas ?

- Les expériences ont été abandonnées, les données inscrites ne sont peut-être pas complètes.

_''Et au moins en étant attaché je suis sûr que tu ne touchera à rien''_ ajoutais-je pour moi-même.

Cette explication sembla le satisfaire car il ne protesta pas plus à ce sujet, je pus donc replonger dans ma lecture quand un détail attira mon attention.

L'un des poisons, que je soupçonne être celui contenu dans le 2nd bocal utilisé, ne comporte pour description qu'un simple dessin formant un cœur. Pas un mot, pas une lettre, seulement un cœur.

Je pestais mentalement contre Kabuto, qui, sous ses airs de monsieur l'intello de service pouvait se montrer insupportable et gamin quand personne ne le regardait.

Je fus de nouveau dérangé par Suigetsu qui s'agitait derrière moi.

- Sas'ke, j'ai soif donne moi à boire je ne peux pas me servir moi-même.

Mon regard alla du requin au bocal puis un sourire des plus sadique orna mon visage alors qu'une idée germait dans mon esprit.

_''On va vite savoir ce que signifie ce cœur...''_ pensais-je alors que je m'emparais d'une des gourdes vide de mon compagnon afin de la remplir avec ce fameux liquide inconnu.

* * *

Ouuuh pas bien Sasuke ^^

Bon alors cette fois les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer mouahahahaha (rire diabolique). Que je suis méchante avec notre pauvre petit Suigetsu mais sa prouve que je l'adore ^^

Encore désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis.

Une petite review pour m'encourager à continuer parce que franchement je ne sais pas vraiment ce que sa vaut ^^

A la prochaine


End file.
